Strawberries and Whipped Cream
by twent47blue
Summary: Two of my favorite Saiyuki boys.Hope you guys enjoy the desserts,leave room for breakfast,it would be pretty tempting & filling but it would be worth as much as the desserts.Characters are OOC.


Author's Note: Two of my favorite Saiyuki boys. Hope you guys enjoy the desserts, leave room for breakfast, it would be pretty tempting & filling but it would be worth as much as the desserts. Characters are OOC.

What was I thinking when I picked you up from the deserted road? I'm not what you call a Good Samaritan, that just is not my style. But when you opened your eyes, when I cradled you in my arms, I got lost in them. Those were the saddest eyes I have ever seen. And right then that night, I had vowed to protect you and make my life an everyday challenge to make you smile again.

Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve you? I am not into men; I never in my wildest dream ever consider being with one or much worse have a relationship with one. After all, I'm Sha Gojyo, a ladies' man, the notorious playboy and gambler in the district. So, what am I thinking? Finding all the flimsiest excuse to rush home for dinner even though all you can cook is chicken curry and noodles. But still, even on my lucky streak I find myself walking home, leaving all those beautiful women, to what? To be with you...to be with a man.

I am stumped. You never even tried to flirt with me or even oblige me to go home and have supper, the least you could do is be a whinny pest so I will have an excuse to pick a fight with you. You know one of those normal things men do when they live together. I curse myself sometimes, when I find myself reminiscing how soft and gentle your voice sound especially when you call my name. That irritating yet very irresistible laugh of yours, I resist the urge to pounce at you and give you the licking you never experienced in your entire life. What would you taste like, I wonder? I want to run my tongue up your throat, splayed my fingers all over your body. Feel your skin, feel your heat...taste you.

Gojyo slapped himself and shook his head. Hakkai was starring at him for the last ten minutes, they were having dinner, and Gojyo was staring into space, he was grinning, chuckling and smiling all at the same time, he was so deep in his thoughts that he forgot that the object of his affection is right in front of him.

"Is something wrong with the food, Gojyo san?" Hakkai asked, looking at him, touching his hand on the table. Gojyo looked at the dessert they were having and feeling the warmth from Hakkai's touch. Strawberries and whipped cream.

I wonder how he would taste like with whipped cream all over his chest? Gojyo thought, looking at his best friend. He slapped himself again. Hakkai stood up and walked over to him, feeling his forehead, "Are you feeling alright? You feel a little warm Gojyo." Hakkai said, his hand was lingering on Gojyo's shoulder. Gojyo caught his breathe in his throat. If he didn't do something, he will rape this tasty, lovely man in from of him.

Gojyo got up abruptly, his chair clattered but, he is controlling himself. Yes, I'm burning up, and I want to rape you. Gojyo thought. "I'm alright, feeling a little bit light-headed, am going to lie down a bit, Kai. I'll do the dishes tomorrow." He said, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face.

"Don't worry about it, you go rest, I will take care of it." Hakkai said, squeezing his arm fondly.

Gojyo turned abruptly; he bit his lips until he drew blood and turned his back suddenly, hiding his fully erect and hot erection. He didn't say anything, not trusting his voice or his hands for that matter. He rushed to the bedroom and stripped. He needed to get rid of his clothes, he couldn't breathe. When he collapsed to the bed, he felt the urge to satisfy himself or he will go crazy. He fumbled for the lube on his night table. And brought back his memory of Hakkai where he wants him. His eyes closed deliriously.

Gojyo imagined him in all fours, crawling into the bed with him, his shiny, black hair glistening in the afternoon light, his eyes tantalizing, so radiant only focused on him. "Gojyo..." he whispered his name, with that soft, sultry voice, and once or twice, with that memory alone is all he needs to come. His hand on his central being moving faster and faster, it felt so good that he might expire from it. His other hand kneading his balls until in his state of delirium, he called out the name of the object of his affection. "Hakkai!" He didn't have the strength to pull up his pants or put the lube away. All he can do is grab his shirt and wipe himself, and with a passion-inspired exhaustion, Sha Gojyo slept.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai called out from the kitchen, when he heard him called out to him several times. The door to the bedroom was ajar, Hakkai almost dropped the plate he was holding watching Gojyo satisfy himself and calling out his name repeatedly, he put the plate down, squeezing his eyes shut, he blinked to see if this really happening that his best friend is masturbating and thinking about him. That he was the object of his desire, his moans and cries has his name following it. He pushed the door a bit wider, his other eye is almost half-blind, and he wants to be sure that this is all real.

If Gojyo knew what Hakkai had been doing every time he leaves the house for his afternoon jaunts, how the quiet, composed man he thought his best friend to be is, smelling his clothes before he threw them in the wash, touching his bed and pillow trying to feel the warmth before it's gone. Holding and caressing Gojyo's pillow, satisfying himself with the smell that Gojyo left behind, now it dawned on the former schoolteacher, that Gojyo and himself had been dancing the fandango all over each other, not realizing that their tomfoolery is the same. In other words, they both got the hots for each other all along.

Hakkai went back to the kitchen, humming a tune under his breathe, and took out the strawberries and whipped cream from the fridge. He went to the bedroom, put the desserts on the night table, he undress meticulously, folding them neatly, taking Gojyo's clothes and added it on top of his by the chair.

Gojyo stirred upon the weight on the bed and opened his eyes when he realized that Hakkai is straddling him and the surprising of it all, Hakkai is naked!

"Kai..." Gojyo called out in his sleepy voice. At first he thought it's one of his wet dreams. But no, he could feel Hakkai's hard on, as hard as steel.

"Gojyo san, I thought you would like strawberries and whipped cream in bed." Hakkai said, in his pleasant and business-like voice.

"Hey, Kai, what's this?" he asked, lightly.

"Well, I was watching you earlier and since we didn't finish dessert, I just thought this is the best time to have it, since you were calling me, right, Gojyo?" said Hakkai, which could meant anything. So very, very Hakkai.

But Gojyo had to know for certain. In absolute point blank, black and white, and he'd learned that asking Hakkai questions didn't to lead that way.

"Are you sure about this, Kai?" he asked, trying to get up from his position, Hakkai let him sit up.

Hakkai answered him with a kiss, curling his fingers around the nape of Gojyo's neck, sliding into his hair to caress the scalp, his tongue slipped into Gojyo's mouth with a deep groan, wet and soft. This is the Hakkai of his dream. Hakkai tasted of sake, liquid fire. Gojyo let out a groan. Hakkai's teeth grazed the edges of Gojyo's tongue as he pulled back, closing to give the tip a gentle nip. He rested his forehead on Gojyo's, his breath a little short.

"Is that how you want it, Gojyo san?" Hakkai asked.

"Fuck, yeah," he said, pushing his best friend back as he pinned him down. He let out a groan, "I'm hard as a fucking iron."

Hakkai chuckled, a rich, deep sound from the back of his throat. "You don't have to be rough about it." Hakkai said, gently.

"Shit, sorry, Kai." Gojyo was shocked to feel a blush creeping up his face.

Hakkai tugged at him so they can share another kiss. A small gesture that made Gojyo's heart flutter. Gojyo could not believe this was happening that Hakkai is under him, naked as a jailbird. He touched his forehead, checking himself if he is warm, if he is hallucinating everything that is happening. Hakkai groaned and closed his eyes for a bit. Yes, he is real. Not the Hakkai dream. A shock of pleasure ran straight down Gojyo's body. He shuddered with it, as leaned down to give Hakkai a kiss he known for.

And Hakkai kissed him back, as passionate as his kisses. When Hakkai moved the pillow, a small pillbox fell, Gojyo quickly retrieved it, and Hakkai was quick to grab it from him. "What is it?" he asked. Hakkai's eyes burned into his, he can almost see the demon within, the intensity almost painful.

"A token." Hakkai replied.

Hakkai didn't resist when Gojyo gently took it from him and peered inside. A lock of red hair, a cigarette butt and a familiar button that was missing from his favorite jacket. Hakkai gently reached out for it, he gave it to him, Hakkai took it and pressed it to his heart.

"Red hair...mine?" Gojyo asked, finding it difficult to speak.

"I've only met one creature with red hair." Hakkai said, "It was on a deserted road and it was raining real hard."

And before Gojyo could react, Hakkai was kissing him with tears in his eyes. Gojyo shut his eyes, arms tightening around Hakkai's slender body. His throat choked with feelings, he kissed his best friend tenderly, choking back the tears, and he groaned and held him tighter.

When Gojyo went back to his senses, they switched positions again; Hakkai was trailing kisses down his body. When he reached his purpose, Hakkai's tongue darted out to lick it, root to tip. Pause there for a moment, then swirled around the head. Gojyo let out a strangled groan as Hakkai swallowed him whole. He often envisioned Hakkai as a gentle lover. But this is the Hakkai of his dreams.

Something cold nudges on his mouth, it was Hakkai's mouth with an offering for him, he took a bite of the strawberry and Hakkai swallowed the rest of it and kissed his other strawberry, Gojyo's lips.

Whipped cream was spread all over his chest with a sprinkle of chopped strawberries, and Hakkai had the dessert he was craving for, and Gojyo got the dream Hakkai he had been yearning for, even better than he expected.

After he feasted on Gojyo's chest, he smeared cream on the tip of Gojyo's prized glory and had a feast with it, too, working his tongue all the way down to Gojyo's full length.

"Come here, you." Gojyo said, breathless, he never thought dreams can come true.

"Gojyo, you don't have to-" Hakkai's words were silenced with Gojyo's kisses.

"Kai, you should know by now that I don't take shit from anybody not even you." Gojyo said, gently.

Hakkai smiled one of his rare smiles, he also knows that Gojyo has one of the kindest hearts he had ever known, a kappa or not.

Gojyo took a moment to look at this beautiful man. And this man lying down beneath him is the next person he loves so much next to his brother. He wants to savor this moment. He kissed every space and crevices of Hakkai's body. Savoring each taste and groan from his lover.

"Gojyo..." Hakkai chanted under his breathe, his eyes rolled back in delirium of his ecstasy.

Now it's Gojyo's turn to have his dessert. And he savored every lick and bite. Hot, wet mouth and lips pulling and suckling at the flesh of Hakkai's most central being. Hakkai moaned, breathless and dizzy almost with want, lifted his hips so Gojyo can swallow him whole. They both never thought it could be like this, it could happen like this.

When Gojyo kneaded his balls, he thought he is going to explode, "Gojyo, I want you inside me now." Hakkai commanded, breathless. Gojyo just smiled and grabbed the lube from under the pillow and sleek himself for his love. Gojyo touched places that only Hakkai himself had touched before. Finding Hakkai's sweet spot, pressing and rubbing in the right way. Then Gojyo made a funnel for him to pump. Together they danced to the same movement, slow, strong, and confident.

Gojyo nuzzled into Hakkai's neck, he is going to remember this. "Gojyo forgive me, but I think I'm going to come." Hakkai whispered, calmly if a little breathless.

"It's okay." Gojyo grunted, "I know I'm irresistible."

Hakkai let out his soft, tingling laughter. And you are, too. Gojyo thought as his heart swelled. Gojyo arched his back and they came together, it was the most wonderful feeling ever. He never had this before with a woman. He felt Hakkai shuddered and trembled beneath him. Weak and sated, he collapsed on top of Hakkai, still buried inside Hakkai, slick and wet.

If dessert was like this, what would breakfast be like? Gojyo snuggled closer to Hakkai, borne of familiarity Hakkai nestled his head under Gojyo's neck.

-Owari


End file.
